The present invention relates to doors and more particularly a delivery door used to provide access into private properties for the delivery or collection of parcels, and more particularly through walls, doors and other structural facades, when no one is present to grant access.
People when not home or in the office have difficulty in having parcels delivered or collected in a safe and secure way without granting the delivery or collection person access into the property.
With the rise in convenience services such as online shopping and home collection and return of laundry and dry-cleaning and the like, a solution is needed for such deliveries and collections to occur safely without anyone being present at the property to grant access.
As can be seen, there is a need for a delivery door that allows access and egress of parcels and items through a closed entrance door or wall of a residential home, commercial building and the like, without granting access to the person collecting or delivering the said parcel.